Ghost Adventures Bleach Edition
by Sleepless-Souls
Summary: Okay, this was a dream that I had. Strangely it was like Ghost Adventures meets Bleach thing... Can I get even weirder? Anyway, there's mentioned boyxboy smut, but not that bad. Review if ya want, just wanted to tell the world of my strange dream lol.


A/N: Okay! This story is just plain weirdness! I had this dream about two nights ago so I just had to write it into a story, lol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, Bleach, Ghost Adventures, nor Tite Kubo... Confused? I was too... Read on!

* * *

It was a dark yet exciting day ahead for the Ghost Adventures crew. All three of them could feel the energy all the way down to their toes. A good night was ahead of them. They had gotten a call earlier that week from a family who didn't believe their home was haunted. They knew it was. The crew accepted right off the bat because they couldn't ignore this call, so here they were, on the road to their destination.

As they pulled up to the large three-story house, they could feel the anticipation in the air, "Feel that boys? That's the feel of a good catch." Zak, the leader of the three, stated simply and received affirmative nods from Nick and Aaron. When the van stopped in front of the house Zak jumped out eagerly and walked up to the door, "Hey, it's the Ghost Adventure crew, we're here." He said knocking on the door. He knock about five times before walking right into the house and taking a good look around. There was only a staircase and a piano on this floor at least. The rest of the floor had was a plain white wall that surrounded the room. What stuck out the most was that there was a VCR player on top of the grand piano _Well that sure is strange._ Zak thought to himself.

"Well hi there!" An excited voice came from across the room and the crew turned their attention to it. They saw four people sitting in foldout chairs about ten feet away from the piano. And boy were they eccentric.

One person had electric blue hair, and cyan eyes that seemed to have make up underneath. Even though this character was in fact a male. The person sitting next to him was another male. He had short blonde hair and a grin that could easily reach his ears if he wanted to smile that wide. There was another male next to the blond, he had long black hair and a white eye patch over his left eye. He was also playing a bass clarinet which only made the crew raise a brow and look at the last person on the row. A small pink haired girl who was currently squirming in her seat with excitement. She jumped from her seat and stood in front of the other three sitting. "Okay guys, role call!" She said and blew a small plastic whistle. "Names!" She yelled again and the other three stood up.

"Grimmjow."

"Shinji."

"Nnoitra."

"And I'm Yachiru!" The pink haired girl squealed and blew the whistle again which signaled the other three to sit back down. Zak was still thoroughly stunned but shook it off quickly as he walked toward the little girl and squatted down to her level and opened his mouth to say something.

All of a sudden, the VCR player was flung across the room and Zak jumped up, "What the hell was that?" He yelled and looked at the piece of technology that was currently in pieces on the other side of the room. The other just dropped their jaws and looked to Zak.

"Holy shit!" The said in unison and the small pink haired girl ran to pick up the VCR player.

"Aw man, that's the third time today." She said solemnly and placed the VCR back on top of the piano. The ghost crew just stood there stunned. "Well you're here to find the ghostie, right? Go find Ichi and his friend down stairs they'll tell ya about him." Yachiru said pointing to the corner of the room and a staircase leading downward that they didn't notice before. They all three walked over to the corner and descended down.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs the looked around, it was a pretty decent basement. Carpeting, color on the walls, strangely warmer than the floor above, it was pretty nice. Once they were done soaking in the basement, the looked over to the right and saw two people chatting and playing pool. Zak looked back to Aaron and Nick and they nodded for him to go on ahead. He walked over to the two playing and cleared his throat, "Hey there, we're the ghost adventures crew. We're here about a call someone gave us?" He asked and one of the males smiled.

"Yea, that was me. I'm Ichigo," an orange haired male walked up to Zak and shook his hand, "and that's my friend, Tite Kubo." He gestured at the man standing in the corner with his arms crossed and sunglasses on his face. "I'm glad you could come, we just wanna know what the ghost looks like so we can at least know." He gave a small smile and Zak nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo, and don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this ghost." Zak nodded once in Kubo's direction and Kubo nodded back a few times in a slow matter. "So were gonna go set up so you need to tell us were you are going to be staying for the night."

"That won't be an issue. We'll sleep in the shed out back. It's almost dark so I'll go ahead and tell everyone to go outside. Come on Kubo, let's go get the others." The male nodded and followed Ichigo out of the basement. Zak looked back to his crew and nodded once, signaling them to go up the stairs back to the first floor.

Once there, all of the home's occupants were at the front door and told the team good night as they all went outside for the night. The crew started unpacking their cameras and set to work to setting up their checkpoints and camera spots. When the sun was down and it was completely dark, they began their investigation.

After a few hours of just walking around the house they had received no contact with anything paranormal or otherwise. They were currently on the second floor of the home and walked back down to the first floor again. But when they were all standing on the first floor, a sudden white object stepped before them, "Guys, please tell me you see that…" Zak said and the other two simply nodded their heads in agreement.

The white object laughed, "Wow, I really scared the shit outta you guys, didn't I?" It spoke and they all took steps back. As the object started making itself clearer, they could tell it was taking the shape of a person. Once the shape was clear, the ghost looked like the boy they had seen earlier, Ichigo, only with white hair and bright gold eyes.

"Holy shit! You're a ghost!" Nick yelled and pointed which made the ghost put his lips in a fake pout.

"You know, I have a name. It's Shirosaki. But as I can see you don't like me so I'm jus' gonna float away now." And he did just that. He floated straight up and to the second floor. Zak looked back to Nick and Aaron and all three started running up the stairs.

Once back on the second floor, they started searching the rooms for where ever Shirosaki could have gone. "Guys! I think I found something!" Zak stage-whispered to the other two on the floor and they came rushing over. They all entered a bedroom with a semi-large bed sitting right in the middle of the room. And in the middle of the bed was a small lump, too big to be a pillow, and it was moving slightly. Zak went to the edge of the bed and immediately pulled up the comforter to see what was underneath.

What was there surprised all three of them.

"Aw man, I was trying to read!" The small girl Yachiru pouted and folded her arms across her small chest. Zak raised an eyebrow and looked on the bed.

"But, um, there's no book for you to even read here." He said and rechecked the bed. Yep, no book.

"Well whatever, I guess I gotta go back outside now." The small pink haired girl pouted and walked out of the room.

"Cheese and rice, can this place get any more strange?" Aaron asked the other two sighed.

"Come on, he's not up here. Let's check the third floor," Zak insisted and started up the stairs onto the third floor. When they were all three up there, they continued their search for Shirosaki and unfortunately, were coming up empty. They only had a few more rooms left to check on the floor so the set to looking right away.

But as they were searching, they were hearing some strange noises. "Um, guys. Do you hear… moaning? Not like in pain moaning, but like, sex moaning?" Aaron asked and Zak looked to the last door in the hall they were in.

"Yea, it's coming from in there." He said and started slowly walking toward the door. Before he was three steps in front of the door, there was a loud, sort of covered scream and Zak just stood there with his eyebrows practically at his hairline. He looked back at Aaron and Nick and counted down on his fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zak busted the door open and he stood there stunned at what he saw. The orange haired male from before was lying in a bed with the blue haired male. They were both obviously nude and the smell of sweat and sex were in the air. Zak had a lump in his throat but quickly cleared it by clearing his throat. "Might I ask why you're here, Ichigo and Grimmjow?" He asked hesitantly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm lying in bed with two guys, what do ya think I was doing?" Ichigo asked and lifted himself up from the bed a bit.

Zak looked at Grimmjow and pursed his lips a bit, "Um, Ichigo. There's only one guy in the bed with you." Zak answered and he could tell Icigo was confused.

"But there was this albino dude named Shirosaki and—"

"Shirosaki is the name of the ghost that's haunting this place, Ichigo."

Ichigo's jaw dropped and he looked at Grimmjow who simply shrugged his shoulders. Ichigo ran his hand through his messy orange hair and said breathlessly, "Well fuck…"


End file.
